Just a Game
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Bakura and Atemu have a game, but it's only a game... right? Casteshipping. Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atemu


Diz: Greetings and welcome! Guess what! I'm still in the contest, beeches! xDD Hoo-rah! But the pairings are getting harder. Alright, the pairing for this week is Casteshipping, otherwise known as Thief King Bakura and Pharaoh Atemu. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Simple as that. -sighs-**_

_**Just A Game  
Casteshipping ( Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atemu )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

_Your Royal Pain In The Ass:  
Haven't found me yet, hm? Hurry up, the clock is ticking. You've 12 hours.  
Signed, Your Royal Ass Kicker_

"I see..." Pharaoh Atemu smiled softly at the note he grasped in his hands. "Twelve hours is more than enough."

Each month, the game started anew. Both players knew the rules and wasted no time in fulfilling their role in this vital game between the two and only them. The game had been going on for a good two years now. No one else knew of it and that was how they wanted it to be.

They spoke not a word of the game to anyone, for fear of their fun being broken up. Yes, their fun. It was only fun to them both, because it was just a game and nothing more.

"Mahaado, I'll be gone again tonight. Tell no one I'm gone. I shall return in the morning." Atemu walked out the door of the castle under the guise of a common merchant, the same guise he always used. He knew he could trust Mahaado. Mahaado didn't know exactly what was so important that the Pharaoh left without word to anyone at the end of the month, but he didn't question it either. He was loyal to his Pharaoh.

Atemu walked into the royal stables and prepared his horse for the journey that awaited them, the journey they made once every month. He climbed onto his horse and galloped out of the stable doors, and towards the sunset.

Atemu knew the path by heart. It was the path that led him to the caves he knew Bakura liked to frequent, just outside Karnak. He didn't stop his journey until he reached the cave. Any excess stopping was not needed.

---

"So, you found me." A deep voice resonated throughout the cave as Atemu walked in.

"So I did." Atemu replied back, causing the voice to chuckle. "And since I found you within the time limit, I get my prize."

"So you do." A figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as the notorious Thief King Bakura. "Well, are you coming to claim your prize or what?"

"Of course I am." Atemu grinned at the pouting Bakura, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "When do I not claim what's rightfully mine?"

Bakura smiled, despite himself, wrapping his arms around Atemu's waist. "When you lose to me."

"Oh, but that rarely happens." Atemu teased, bringing his face closer to Bakura's.

Bakura scoffed at Atemu. "Rarely? Hardly."

"Hn. Believe what you wish, Bakura, because in the end.." Atemu's face was dangerously close to Bakura's. "I still get the prize." And with that being said, Atemu finally closed the gap between their mouths.

---

A few hours later, in the complete dead of the night, Atemu lie awake in Bakura's arms. "Bakura?" He called softly.

"Hm?" Came the sleepy reply of Bakura.

"This is just a game, right? No strings attached. A mutual feeling of nothing, right?" Atemu asked, uncertainty lacing his voice.

Bakura's eyes snapped open as he contemplated what Atemu said. "Yes, of course it is." He finally answered.

"Okay.." Atemu replied, glancing at Bakura as Bakura's eyes slid closed.

It was only a game.. until Atemu realized...

"Bakura?" He called out again, stirring Bakura once again from his dreams.

"What?" He snapped, glaring at Atemu.

"It's more than a game." He looked up at Bakura for confirmation.

Bakura's face softened, a smile making its way onto his face. "I know. Now go back to sleep."

Atemu smiled at Bakura, giving him a quick kiss. "Good night, Tomb Robber."

Bakura grinned. "And good night to you too, Pharaoh."

It was only supposed to be a game.. but it escalated into something much more.

_**The End**_

Diz: Well, my confidence went down a few points for this story. How sad. Anyways, please read and review. Please don't ask me what the game was, for even I don't know. I'd love to hear your views on it, though. Perhaps I'll write another story like this one, except Bakura will win. - grins- Of course, that depends on how much feedback I get. So, come on! Review!


End file.
